


Show Off

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Show Off

Richard was nearly shaking with pent up energy. His third call back for the lead role in a musical had gone _spectacularly_ (even though Jim had to help out with his singing a bit) and Jim had given him permission to touch Sebastian this evening (they'd talked in the cab ride home) and Richard was finally doing something with his life rather than just let Jim take over.

Richard nearly tripped running up the stairs, wondering whether Sebastian would let him touch him, he probably would, Sebastian had already said he loved Richard just as much as he loved Jim (and, to be honest, Richard liked Sebastian a bit better than he liked Jim, though Jim shouldn't eve know that).

Richard fumbled with the keys, hands slipping with excitement as he opened the door, he could almost taste the role and the smell of highlighter on the script, oh this was going to be perfect.

Richard skipped around the flat, looking for Sebastian, starting in the living room and moving backwards, then Sebastian's room, then the bathroom and then in Jim's room.

Sebastian was in Jim's room, biting his thumb and palming at himself through his pants, his laptop open in between his bare legs, noises that were obviously coming from a porn film coming from the speakers.

Richard tensed and blushed, he should leave, he really should leave, Jim had arranged it so many times that he'd walked in on him masturbating and that was never good, he always got punished even though Jim was in control of what Richard saw. There was no knowing what Sebastian would do.

Richard tried to sneak out, but had made an embarrassed sound squeak, making Sebastian snap his head up and tense.  
            "Boss?" Sebastian started, then noticed the cardigan and the deep blush on Richard's face and made his deductions accordingly. He visibly relaxed and let out a sigh. "Rich. Hello."

Richard waved meekly and Sebastian grinned.

"Oh, come on, I'm just watching porn," he said teasingly and Richard's face went even redder. Then, to his horror, Sebastian patted the bed next to him. "Wanna watch with me?"

Richard thought about denying, no he didn't want to watch other men fuck with Sebastian, not if it couldn't be Jim and the sniper, though that wouldn't happen, couldn't happen, only in his head. He wished it could, though.

"Uh…" Richard started, then found his legs moving of their own accord. "Damn it, Jim," he muttered under his breath, sitting down next to Sebastian.

Sebastian moved and kissed him gently, eyes still on the screen and… Richard really didn't need to see that, the men were too fake and covered in tattoos and hair and Richard doubted that cock was real, it was _huge_. It looked like it would hurt to be fucked with.

"Are you honestly enjoying this?" Richard huffed, though he was squirming at the sounds the two men on screen were making.

"Not really sure yet, don't usually watch gay porn," Sebastian replied, one of his hands moving back to absently move up and down his cock, which was half hard in his pants.

"What do you watch?" Richard asked, petulantly, was he supposed to touch himself? Probably, but he wasn't hard enough yet, he'd wait.

Sebastian went quiet and didn't answer, thinking for a moment. " I usually fantasize. If you and Jim were different people, mostly." Sebastian forced a smile and moved a bit closer to Richard, so their legs were brushing and their hips were pressed together.  
            "That… That would be amazing," Richard said and winced, a jolt of pain, obviously from Jim, shot through his head. "Sorry, no, not amazing, it would be horrible and I would be lonely and I would have let Carl drive me to suicide," he said quickly, and heard a hum of approval from Jim. Thank god he'd managed to correct himself.

Sebastian had long since learned not to question it when Richard said strange things that seemed random, he'd learned to tune it out, knew Richard wasn't talking to him.

"Yeah, whatever," Sebastian muttered. He looked Richard over a few times, he still looked so stiff and uncomfortable. "Do you want me to turn this off?"

Richard's eyes went wide and he debated it with himself, he'd walked in on Sebastian, Richard had already have a great night, Sebastian should get his fun.

"No, you can keep it on, you know… If… If you want," Richard huffed, watching the screen for them moment. "Can… Uh, can I…" Richard glanced down at his crotch, not really sure how to phrase it.

Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip of Richard's nose, then pulled back and nodded. "Sure, might as well, I already have mine out."

Richard nodded a quick thank you and unzipped his jeans, sticking a hand in his pants and squeezing his cock gently. He gasped lightly and whined a little, his efforts on trying to pretend the porn wasn't effecting him were completely useless.

Richard pretended he couldn't see Sebastian eying him hungrily and started stroking himself, mostly because he felt like he had to, somewhere along the way he'd decided he needed to be more interesting than the porn and it seemed like it was working.

He was moaning loudly, putting on a show, Jim had taught him how to do this. To throw his head back and bite his lip and pant heavily, to move his hands in a way that still got him pleasure but still showed himself off to Sebastian.

Sebastian was trying to make it look like he was still watching the screen on his laptop, but it was obvious his eyes were on Richard and he started pumping himself in earnest.

Richard came first, his come landing on his shirt and he slumped back against the headboard, swearing loudly and blinking a few times to clear his head. Sebastian followed him nearly a minute later, biting his free hand to stop his noises (which was a force of habit more than anything else).

Most of Sebastian's come had gotten on his hand, he looked at it blankly for a few seconds before Richard laughed at him and reach over the bed for a tissue. Sebastian took it gratefully and instead of trying to clean himself up, Richard just tugged off his shirt.

When Sebastian was clean enough, he closed his laptop and crawled over to Richard, pulling him close and kissing him gently.

"You really know how to show yourself off," Sebastian whispered, voice low as he moved his lips to Richard's ear. Richard blushed and pulled Sebastian closer, pressing his head into the larger man's shoulder.

"Yeah," Richard agreed. "I think I'm going to get the leas in this musical."

Sebastian laughed. "Oh, that's great honey! Jim's agreed to let you do it?"

Richard nodded wearily. "Yeah, I was gonna ask you to… I was going to… You know, in… uh, celebration…" Richard blushed again as he tried to think of all the ways he could ask Sebastian to fuck him.

"Mm, in a while darling," Sebastian promised and Richard grinned, pulling Sebastian down for a hungry kiss. Oh, yes today had been perfect.


End file.
